1. Filed of the invention
The present invention relates to a golf tee.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventionally, a golf tee is formed, for example, by cutting wood or molding a synthetic resin. Such a golf tee does not effloresce or decay. Therefore, if it is left penetrated in a tee ground or broken and scattered on the tee ground and in the periphery thereof, the tee ground would be polluted. In addition, it would cause a trouble in case it is caught by a lawn mower.
A golf tee formed by molding and drying clay eliminates the above-described disadvantage because it effloresces even if it is left penetrated in the tee ground. Thus, the golf tee made of clay does not pollute the tee ground or is not entangled by the lawn mower.
However, needless to say, the strength of the golf tee formed by molding only clay and drying molded clay is not high. Therefore, it tends to break when a golfer penetrates it into the tee ground. If a golf tee made of only clay is thickly formed to increase its strength, it is heavy and in addition, difficult to penetrate it into the tee ground.